The Hitchhiker
by just-nikki
Summary: Harry thinks Draco has done something very, very stupid. Slash. Fluff.


Title: The Hitchhiker 

Rating: G

Summary: Harry thinks Draco has done something very, very stupid.

Warnings: Slash, Fluff, Un-Beta-ed

Pairings: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did own The Harry Potter franchise, I'd be a millionire and I wouldn't be here. :D

AAA

It was a bright sunny day and Harry was hovering high above the Quidditch pitch. He searched through the clear blue sky and squinted his eyes, waiting to catch sight of the snitch. Suddenly, a glimmer of gold caught his eye.

He pushed his broom and went into a deep dive. The Ravenclaw seeker had seen it as well, and he was closer. Harry leaned further forward and felt the sudden burst of speed.

"Harry! Go Harry!" the crowd roared.

"By God, I think he's going to get it!" yelled Seamus, commentating.

Suddenly, there was a blinding light and Harry was jolted from his broom.

"Harry, love, wake up!"

Harry winced and looked up at the clear grey eyes of his boyfriend.

"Wha?" Harry mumbled, glancing at his clock. The bright letters read 2:16 AM. I hate you," Harry said into his pillow. "I haven't gone to bed before 3 for the last week and when I finally get sleep you barge in here and-"

"I hate to be the one to inform you of this, but I happen to live here," Draco said smiling. "And this also happens to be my bed."

"Well, you don't have to wake me up," Harry muttered indignantly. "Or you could have slept on the couch."

Draco feigned shock. "A Malfoy? Sleep on a couch?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't kill you for one night."

"Yes, well, I'm already here, aren't I?" Draco replied as he crawled into bed next to Harry. "And you're quite warm."

"Mmph," Harry sighed, pulling himself closer to Draco and resting his head on Draco's chest. "Why'd you wake me up anyway?" he asked sleepily.

"Oh, I brought home a hitchhiker," Draco said into Harry's hair.

"You did WHAT?" Harry jumped up and hit his head on Draco's chin. Rubbing his chin, he looked at Draco, horrified. "Why?"

"She was quite lost, and she kept looking at me with these big blue eyes-"

"She?" Harry repeated softly.

"She." Draco said again. "And it's late and I was afraid someone might hurt her, so I brought her with me."

"With you?"

"Yes, with me, are you deaf?" Draco said irritably.

Harry ignored him. "You mean she's here? In our flat? Where we live?"

"You're very quick tonight," Draco smirked. "Yes, here, in our flat, where we live. Together, I might mention."

"You brought a hitchhiker into our home," Harry said slowly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Remind me again how you, The-Boy-Who-Repeats-Things, managed to save the entire wizarding world and then some."

Harry glared at the blond. "You're an idiot."

"On the contrary. I understand things the first time they're said. You, on the other hand…" Draco trailed off, a devilish grin tugging at his lips. He reached over to take Harry's hand off his chin, where it was still resting.

Harry swatted his hand away. "Where is she?"

Draco sighed. "The front room."

"There's a hitchhiker in our front room and you were just going to come in here and go to sleep? Are you totally mad? She could kill us!"

"Oh, I doubt she would do much harm."

"How do you know?"

"I have a hunch."

"Hunches kill people, Draco. Do you want me to die?"

"Heavens, no. If I wanted you to die, you'd be dead by now, I assure you."

Harry blinked. "You are a bad person."

Draco smiled. "Do you want to meet her?"

"No, I want you to tell her to leave."

"Nonsense. She doesn't have anywhere else to go and I'm sure you'll love her."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Go tell the insane hitchhiker to leave. Now."

"Not until you met her. Then you can decide if you want her to leave." Draco reached for Harry's hand and grabbed it before he could pull away. "What harm could it do?"

"Well, she could be the evil psycho killer in all the Muggle newspapers."

"Those were movie ads, Harry," Draco said dully. "Besides, I'll protect you."

Draco pulled Harry's hand and tugged him out of bed. Harry gave him and defeated look and followed him out of their bedroom and down the hall. Stepping into the front room, Harry glanced around and saw nothing.

Draco pulled him over to the couch. Sitting next to it was a box.

"In there," Draco said, pointing. Harry gave him a curious glance and pulled back the flap. Inside the box was a tiny, blue-eyed, floppy eared puppy.

"Well," Draco said. "Can she stay?"

AAA

Reviews are like cookies and my family has no money and I haven't eaten in a few months. So review, because I'm hungry. :D

-Nikki


End file.
